


[Vid] The Wild Son

by giandujakiss



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, M/M, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-06
Updated: 2010-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-03 08:36:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/696370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giandujakiss/pseuds/giandujakiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Song:  The Wild Son by The Veils<br/>Summary:  It is a far, far better thing.<br/>Length: 2:14</p>
<p>Streaming and download versions at <a href="http://giandujakiss.livejournal.com/1054100.html">LJ</a> and <a href="http://giandujakiss.dreamwidth.org/263026.html">Dreamwidth</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Vid] The Wild Son

**Password to view:** lucifer


End file.
